¿Diosa del Caos?
by yurica
Summary: Cyllan no es el estereotipo de protagonista, considerada por muchos como fea, rara y algo salvaje, con su cabello rubio casi blanco y sus ojos extraños, no era lo que se dice la mejor opción. Pero ¿acaso eso importaba cuando había ayudado al Caos a volver de su destierro? Pequeño tributo a la que a mi parecer es una verdadera heroína. Historia corta sobre un "después de cruzar el


¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué podía esperar? No podía decir que supiera siquiera comportarse como una dama, mucho menos como una diosa.

Espantada como estaba con la presencia divina de su amante, se vio sorprendida por la misericordia de otro Señor al cual había jurado fidelidad.

Misericordia inmerecida según ella, porque después de todo ¿Qué había hecho ella por Yandros? Realmente nada. Ella había hecho todo por Tarod, el hecho que ayudar a Tarod, ayudara a Yandros, era solo parte de la ganancia.

Porque ella era una simple vaquera que por mera casualidad se encontró a un Iniciado buscando una raíz poco común en unos acantilados especialmente peligrosos. Entonces no podía saber que aquel era el principio de una historia que terminaría llevándolos hasta esa isla perdida en el medio de la nada. La isla blanca, en la que habitaban aquellos personajes tan curiosos, los guardianes.

Ella no era nadie. Desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando era muy pequeña, solo había recibido insultos, malos tratos y amenazas. No tenía belleza, ni una posición social, ni mayor educación que saber contar un par de monedas y ensillar mulas y yeguas ¿Por qué el señor del Caos, maestro de la vida y la muerte, le había tomado tal consideración? Era algo que Cyllan no podía explicar.

Parecía el mundo normal, montañas, ríos, lagos, aves y demás. Pero Cyllan podía asegurar que ningún río o montaña sería igual a esos que sus ojos veían, donde parecía que cada cosa respondía al capricho del decorador de turno. En el Caos, si algo no te gusta, lo cambiabas y lo colocabas como mas te agradase, como bien pudo comprobar Cyllan al observar como una montaña desaparecía y se transformaba en un enorme lago color púrpura.

Al cruzar el umbral y abandonar por fin el mundo que siempre había conocido, se encontró en esa tierra de fuerzas contrarias, de esos cielos rojos amenazantes de tormentas, y de ellos.

Eran siete, todos similares y diferentes a la vez. Junto a ella se encontraba Tarod, pero era tal su magnificencia que hasta mirarlo le dolía.

— No temas Cyllan, ahora eres parte del Caos, eres su reina. —Murmuró Yandros paseando a su alrededor.

El dios era caprichoso y jamás había podido entender lo que por su divina cabeza dorada pasaba.

Sin percatarse en qué momento, los demás señores del Caos habían tomado su camino, cuando quiso darse cuenta, solo quedaban ella y Yandros. Tarod estaba a unos pasos cerca, pero a la vez distante, era difícil saberlo en el Caos.

— No lo entiendes ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Yandros observándola con esos ojos tan dispares, cambiantes — ¿Por qué tú?

— ¿Lees mi mente? — preguntó torpemente sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

— Soy el señor de la vida y de la muerte, Cyllan, leer la mente es solo una de las tantas cualidades de la divinidad, la cual espero que aprendas a dominar pronto— Yandros seguía observándola y eso la incomodaba.

Se sentía como un pequeño insecto, al cual podrían desaparecer con un chasquido.

— Cyllan —pronunció Yandros, el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre de los labios de él hizo que volteara a verlo.

Una sonrisa pícara cruzaba su cara, ese rostro tan parecido al de Tarod, pero a la vez tan diferente. Esos ojos cambiantes eran la primera diferencia, y no por su color, sino por todo lo que dejaban ver, picardía, poder, furia... caos.

— Ahora eres una entidad del Caos, Cyllan, eso significa que debes aprender a comportarte como tal. Tarod te ayudará — y ante la cara que esta había puesto ante su declaración a Yandros no le quedó más que reírse. — Realmente serás una gran atracción durante un tiempo. Mis hermanos y yo ya necesitábamos a alguien que viniera a refrescar este mundo.

¿Eso era una broma o una amenaza? Entidad del Caos o no, Cyllan solo quería volver por el portal y ser nuevamente una simple vaquera, donde su mayor temor era caerse de la mula.

— Deja de atormentarla Yandros — exclamó Tarod, Cyllan se ruborizó al percatarse que en todo este tiempo sus pensamientos no eran privados. Maldito Yandros.

— Me han llamado peores cosas, no te preocupes — murmuró risueño el señor del Caos. Su sonrisa, lejos de inspirarle confianza, le inspiraba terror.

— Estás haciendo que empiece a arrepentirme de haberte convocado, Yandros del Caos. — comentó Tarod tomando a Cyllan de la mano.

— Sí, yo también te extrañé hermano, y gracias a ti, tendremos una nueva mascota con la que jugar durante algunos siglos — exclamó Yandros mientras Tarod arrastraba a Cyllan lejos de su hermano.

—

Esta historia se me ocurrió al leer esta otra "La Charla" de Serenity Potter Moon, la pueden encontrar en FF. ¿Qué pasaría en el primer encuentro real entre Cyllan y Yandros? Digo, ya habían tenido otros encuentros, no muy umm amenos antes (recordemos que la cicatriz que tiene Cyllan en el brazo no se la hizo jugando) pero este encuentro era mas cordial que el último.

Pequeña locura que me pareció oportuno publicar.

Ya saben donde aventar los tomates.


End file.
